sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas Roy
Thomas Roy (born November 30, 1944) is an American film, television and voice actor. Early life Roy was born in the suburbs surrounding Philadelphia and raised in Hatboro, Montgomery County, Pennsylvania. Roy moved to New York City to pursue an acting career. He stated in a 2008 interview with the Lancaster Intelligencer Journal that he, "always had to worry about the last job being my last job ever...All actors worry about that" Career Roy played the street preacher in 12 Monkeys. Roy's character in the film seems to recognize the movie's main character, James Cole, a time traveler portrayed by Bruce Willis. Roy has also done voice over and live radio acting. "I have a safety net now...And what's great is that just before getting the callback for 'Romans,' I was going to go into semiretirement — but then I was asked to audition. I'm still marketable as an actor.," said Roy in the same 2008 interview. Roy was in the television movie, Home, starring Marcia Gay Harden. Roy's theater roles include the play Jacob's Choice, portraying an Amish grandfather, Isaac Fisher, at the F/X Theatre in Bird-in-Hand, Pennsylvania. Roy was in the 2009 dark comedy film The Answer Man. He played an alcoholic father who welcomes back his son, played by Taylor Pucci, who returns home from drug rehab. Roy commented on his role that "My character is a drunk, but likable. The tone is light and altruistic. I just loved the script." In 2009 Roy played Old Man Harrison in "Night Catches Us," written/directed by Tanya Hamilton. Special days Roy and his wife have created approximately 80 "special days", which are listed in Chase's Calendar of Events. List of days * January 2 - Happy Mew Year For Cats Day * January 3 - Memento Mori * January 4 - Dimpled Chad Day * January 8 - Show & Tell Day at Work * January 17 - Judgement Day * January 22 - Answer Your Cat’s Question Day * January 23 - Snow Plow Mailbox Hockey Day * January 25 - A Room of One’s Own Day * January 30 - National Inane Answering Message Day * February 5 - Move Hollywood & Broadway to Lebanon, Pennsylvania Day * February 7 - Wave All Your Fingers At Your Neighbors Day * February 11 - Satisfied Staying Single Day * February 13 - Get a Different Name Day * February 17 - Who Shall I Be Day? * February 20 - Northern Hemisphere Hoodie-Hoo-Day * February 22 - For the Love of Mike Day * February 23 - Curling is Cool Day * February 26 - For Pete's Sake Day * March 3 - What if Cats & Dogs Had Opposable Thumbs Day * March 9 - Panic Day * March 15 - National Brutus Day * March 15 - True Confessions Day * March 16 - Lips Appreciation Day * March 18 - Forgive Mom and Dad Day * March 22 - As Young As You Feel Day * March 26 - Make Up Your Own Holiday Day * March 27 - Quirky Country Music Song Titles Day * April 7 - No Housework Day * April 8 - Trading Cards for Grown-ups Day * April 12 - Walk on Your Wild Side Day * April 17 - Blah Blah Blah Day * April 18 - Pet Owner's Independence Day * April 26 - Hug an Australian Day * May 6 - No Homework Day * May 8 - No Socks Day * May 11 - Eat What You Want Day * May 18 - Send an Electronic Greeting Card Day * May 21 - I Need a Patch for That Day * May 28 - The Slugs Return From Capistrano Day * June 2 - Yell "Fudge" at the Cobras in North America Day * June 14 - Family History Day * June 22 - Stupid Guy Thing Day * June 23 - Let It Go Day * June 24 - Celebration of the Senses * July 3 - Stay Out of the Sun Day * July 6 - Take Your Webmaster to Lunch Day * July 10 - Don't Step on a Bee Day * July 13 - Embrace Your Geekness Day * July 13 - Gruntled Workers Day * July 15 - Be a Dork Day * July 23 - Hot Enough For Ya Day * July 27 - Take Your Houseplants for a Walk Day * August 7 - Particularly Preposterous Packaging Day * August 8 - Sneak Some Zucchini onto Your Neighbors' Porch Day * August 18 - Bad Poetry Day * August 22 - Southern Hemisphere Hoodie-Hoo Day * August 28 - Race Your Mouse Around the Icons Day * August 28 - Crackers Over The Keyboard Day * August 29 - More Herbs, Less Salt Day * August 31 - Love Litigating Lawyers Day * September 9 - Wonderful Weirdos Day * September 11 - Remember Freedom Day * September 16 - Stay Away From Seattle Day * September 22 - Dear Diary Day * September 28 - Fish Tank Floorshow Night * October 12 - International Moment of Frustration Scream Day * October 14 - Be Bald and Be Free Day * October 19 - Evaluate Your Life Day * October 27 - Cranky Co-Workers Day * October 30 - Haunted Refrigerator Night * November 3 - Cliché Day * November 8 - Cook Something Bold and Pungent Day * November 18 - Married To A Scorpio Support Day * November 19 - Have a Bad Day Day * November 20 - Name Your PC Day * November 25 - Blasé Day * November 30 - Stay Home Because You're Well Day * December 1 - Bifocals At The Monitor Liberation Day * December 5 - Bathtub Party Day * December 13 - Pick A Pathologist Pal Day * December 15 - Cat Herders' Day * December 16 - Barbie and Barney Backlash Day * December 21 - Humbug Day * December 29 - Tick Tock Day * December 30 - Falling Needles Family Fest Personal life Roy currently resides in Lebanon, Pennsylvania. He has a wife and son. Filmography External links * * Wellcat Holidays from Ruth and Thomas Roy References Category:1940s births Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Pennsylvania Category:American male film actors Category:American male radio actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:People from Lancaster County, Pennsylvania Category:People from Lebanon, Pennsylvania Category:Place of birth missing (living people)